Elizabeth Bathory (Castlevania)
Summary Elizabeth Bathory is the primary antagonist of Castlevania Bloodlines. She is Dracula's niece, and thus a vampire aristocrat. In the 15th century, Bathory lived as a Hungarian Countess, enjoying a life of bloodthirsty hedonism. It is believed that she killed over 800 vitims, mostly young girls, and both sucked and bathed in their blood. For that, she became known as the Blood Countess. She was convicted for her crimes, and eventually executed. Over 300 years later, Elizabeth Bathory would be revived by the old witch Drolta Tzuentes, and upon learning that her uncle was deceased, began a plan to bring about his resurrection. By assassinating the Austrian Archduke Franz Ferdinand she started World War I, throwing all of Europe into an age of death, horror and devastation. With the millions of deceased souls of the war victims in her possessions, she would begin a ritual to bring about the Dark Lord's revival. These actions would put her in direct conflict with the vampire hunters John Morris and Eric Lecarde, who would bring about her doom. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A Name: Elizabeth Bathory (エリザベート･バートリー Erizabēto Bātorī), The Blood Countess Origin: Castlevania Gender: Female Age: Over 350 at death (Born in the 15th Century; killed in 1917) Classification: Vampire, Hungarian Countess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vampiric Physiology, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 7, 8 is a creature of Chaos), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Soul Manipulation (Controlled all the souls released from the dead in the first World War which can rack up to tens of millions of souls), Mind Manipulation (Can control minds), Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Dark Magic, Necromancy, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Up to Mid-Godly and Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8), Transformation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with and destroy Souls and Ghosts), Petrification, Blood Manipulation, Absorption, Flight / Levitation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Duplication, Illusions, Resistance to the following: Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Petrification, Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic) and Hellfire Manipulation (Should be able to resist the powers of minor demons), Resistance to the Castle's Influence/Effect's: (Transmutation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possession and Corruption) and Immunity to Time Stop Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (A blood-relative of Count Dracula, and as such one of the most powerful demons. Faced off against John Morris and Eric Lecarde near the end of their journey, though was killed nonetheless. Should be comparable to Brauner) Speed: Relativistic (Far above any regular demon. Fought against John Morris and Eric Lecarde) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Standard melee range. Continental with her abilities. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Very High. Architected World War I from behind the scenes by assassinating Archduke Franz Ferdinand. Resurrected Dracula. Fought against John Morris and Eric Lecarde. Weaknesses: Vulnerable to Holy Weaponry. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vampire:' Elizabeth Bathory is a vampire, an immortal undead entity who haunts the Night. Vampires can be considered "Demonic Royalty", both for their air of nobility and often elegant appearance, but also because their power far exceeds that of most demons. They possess both incredible physical strength and vast dark magical abilities, and usually hold an intrinsic connection to the Chaos in human hearts. As the Vampire King's niece, Elizabeth Bathory is one of the strongest of her race. **'Immortality:' As a Vampire, Elizabeth Bathory is immortal. She is immune to aging and is not susceptible to any earthly disease. Even if she is killed, hersoul shall simply return to The Abyss, and she may be brought back to life by powerful sorcerers, or the will of the Dark Lord. **'Invulnerability:' As a Vampire, Elizabeth Bathory is effectively invulnerable. No weapon from the human realm can harm her, and even weapons with magical and alchemical origins are useless against her. Only specific Holy Weaponry such as the Belmont Clan's Vampire Killer, Alucard's Sword and Spear, and Shanoa's Dominus can kill her. **'Bloodsucking:' As a Vampire, Elizabeth Bathory can feast on the blood of human victims for her pleasure, sustenance, and to increase her energies. It is said that during the 15th Century, Bathory both feasted and bathed on the blood of over 800 victims, an act that earned her the title of Blood Countess. **'Power Over Humans:' Vampires are influential and seductive creatures, who's dark aura extends into the hearts and minds of men. They can easily control human minds, often passively, turning them into their mindless slaves, possessing them, or even charming them. They can influence their hearts and lead them to evil, and easily control their souls, as seem when Elizabeth Bathory wielded the souls of the deceased in World War I to revive Dracula. **'Shapeshifting:' As a Vampire, Elizabeth Bathory is an skilled shapeshifter, being capable of assuming a variety of demonic forms for his dark purposes. ***'Medusa:' In combat, Elizabeth Bathory can transform to assume the form of a Draconic Medusa, attacking her foes with beastly strength and destructive hellish magic. Gallery BathoryArt0.jpg BathoryArt1.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Blood Users Category:Castlevania Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Hellfire Users Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Konami Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Murderers Category:Necromancers Category:Psychopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Vampires Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Undead Category:Villains Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 4